The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of (Prunus pumila L.×P. salicina Lindl.)×P. cerasifera Ehrh. used as a rootstock known by the varietal name ‘AP3’. The new variety was discovered at a breeding station in the town of Krymsk in the Krasnodar region of Russia in 1999. The new variety is the result of planned breeding between a Prunus pumila×P. salicina plant named ‘Sapa’ (female parent, unpatented) and a Prunus cerasifera plant named ‘Otlichnitsa’ (male parent, unpatented). The purpose of breeding ‘AP3’ was to provide a productive and adaptive rootstock with a dwarf-like growth habit. The new variety is perfectly compatible with peach, apricot, and plum varieties. The new variety is a different species than both parents, but is a species of the Prunus genus. When compared to ‘Sapa’, ‘AP3’ exhibits similar juicy fruit flesh, numerous flowers, and non-branching shoots. When compared to ‘Otlichnitsa’, ‘AP3’ exhibits juicier fruit flesh and more flowers. Further, the shoots of ‘AP3’ do not branch, while the shoots of ‘Otlichnitsa’ branch out.
When compared to Prunus rootstock ‘Marianna 4001’ (unpatented), ‘AP3’ is similar in growth habit, propagation by cuttings, and high productivity of grafted varieties. It differs from ‘Marianna 4001’ in low temperature tolerance and weak branching habit of shoots.
The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The following characteristics generally distinguish ‘AP3’ from other varieties known to the breeder:                1. ‘AP3’ exhibits medium vigor;        2. Rooting can be done by cuttings or layering;        3. Thorns are not present on branches;        4. Compatible with peach, apricot, and plum varieties; and        5. Fruits of ‘AP3’ are smaller than average size, very poor and isolated.        